Total Drama Gossip (Up for adoption)
by FanficThinker
Summary: Many years had passed after Total drama had ended and seasons were made, Now hope on a guy named Cody as he tries his best to take care of his own life in studies to become a programmer and his new job that is not so easy. How many secrets will be revealed? And how long til someone gets punch in the face? Find out here on Total Drama GOSSIP! (Cover made by Vanilladream34)
1. Chapter 1 Working for a mean Blonde

You ever watched Total drama island? The reality show first season that has made so much success that it had many other seasons with all you can ask for. Dramatic teenagers with tantrums, bad and distasteful food and awesome challenges.

Well many years had passed since the last breath of fame the show had in it and with it the contestants glory. But a certain geek now twenty-two years old was about to bring that subject interest back even if that was not his former Total drama participant Cody Anderson had been taking care of some personal stuff like moving on from his crush on Gwen the goth girl from Total drama island where he met her for the first time and bear trauma which it took more time then he and his therapist thought, mostly the Gwen part.

He also had to change his address and city (now living on New York city) so he could not be found by his crazy number one fan Sierra. She cared for him in the third season saving him from many dangers and all but her fanaticism was too much for him. using his toothbrush, forcing him to marry her or just sniff his shoes, she had no idea of personal space or how to not be so creepy...

In all this time that pass he had become taller and even though he looked more mature His face, hair, and gap-toothed smile all look nearly identical. His clothing had also changed, for now he was using a cream-colored polo shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

All the time he had was now put to good use. Cody was almost finishing his studies on college to become a programmer, though cash was running low his parents send him some money every month, but he wanted to be independent.

As much fun as it is to be testing video games as your part time job, you need something with more financial help to pay for bills, food and the bus to college since he had no vehicle of his own, also he did not want to depend on his parent's money till he graduate. But right now, he was dealing with something new. Someone from His past that he knows, it had contacted him and for some reasons he thought it would be better to go there meet her. Who knows what would happen if he denied.

Once he arrives there in thirty minutes he sees it was a Gossip building with the name Dramarific. That was such an obvious name that was practically saying they wanted Drama only.

He entered the place after the securities let him in, I guess someone told them he was coming. The inside was not too shabby, it was indeed decent. He entered the elevator that got up to a certain part of the building and then getting out, in front of him was the door to her office that he slowly open. The person in the office look at Cody and smiled. He acted carefully at the woman sitting on her chair and said…

"Do you need anything from me after all this time...Blaineley?"

The woman was no one else But Blaineley the former Celebrity manhunt and from Total drama aftermath. She also participated on the third season total drama world tour but quickly got an Eliminated.

"Hey Cody you changed a little, not bad I got to say" She said looking at him from up and down.

She looked like she didn't age one bit, she looked almost the same as the first time he saw her. The blonde woman was wearing a tight red business attire that shows off her figure...and a lot of cleavage. He just took a quick peek and tried not to look again.

''Can't really forget you, you made that clear last time we met (Is that really her? man she looks different, like sexy and attractive kind of different) I suppose you dint send that email just to see how I was doing''

''Oh no of course not, now sit down and let's talk for a moment, shall we?'' She said with a normal smile as Cody still suspecting something sits down.

''Ok what is this all about?'' He asks.

"Well as you can see I own this place. I worked hard to get this far and to gossip about many dramas on reality shows and so on" she said.

"And how do I get on this?" He said not sure why he was there.

"Let me tell you a little about me. My entire life I lived to be on the spot line, to be on camera all day long, to be famous. But this line of work can tired you, as public image is everything, you need to look perfect no matter what and show what the public really wants even if you need to step on people as your stairs to glory. I was humiliated Cody, they show me as a disgusting and ugly woman, revealing my not so classy real name, I failed to pull my parachute when I was eliminated on season three and crashed into a Chinese hut, used as a surfboard for the challenge to the final trio of contestants. All this meanwhile I was on camera, but I'm still here standing! you know what a realized?" she asks.

" That you should probably have acted nicer to people around you and maybe none of that would had happened?" he said slowly.

"No! That I prefer to be my own boss. The one who will rule with an iron grip on making the best gossip company and spread it around the world. And for that I need you for phase one" She shows a big evil grin.

"Wait what? What do I have to do with that?" He said surprise.

"We are the same Cody you and I survived terrible things on that show and an average looking dude who did not participated in any famous stuff since the drama brothers have gone and the total drama season one and three. You have been forgotten and that is what I need " She said.

"Hey I don't care about that ok? I just want to keep being normal. Many people had gone through worse than me" He said

"BORING! Nobody gives a shit about normal crap. You think everyone is mauled by a bear, makes their crush be together with someone else or gets a crazy number one fan who saved you from becoming shark food? They want the flames of drama and I am going to bring back the reality show that did this"

The boy felt a little peeved by how she just said all that in his face but he soon changes expression when he heard her.

"Y-you don't mean on making a new season of total drama, are you? " he shivered in fear of the show coming Back.

"Nope! I want you to dig up some dirt and juicy secrets about the former contestants of Total drama either about their current life or something about the show That no one saw before, you're going to be my unofficial reporter" she finished.

Cody just look at her surprised at why she just told all that to him like he was just going to accept it.

"And why should I agree with that? I don't want to get involved with the show anymore or make some of the former contestants my enemies. I'm pretty happy with my life now" he said

The blonde just took some files and start reading.

"I see you are studying on college to be a computer programmer after you graduate but you don't have a decent job to get money for your basic necessities besides what your parents give to you every month. Bet it annoys you to be an adult still needing help from the parents who always forget your birthday'' She said with a smirk.

It was surprising of how she knows that, was she spying on him or sending someone to do that all this time? He stopped wondering once she gets back up from her chair and leans over the table making it sure to let him see her cleavage and making a flirty look.

''No one will know it's you because my name is going to be in all publications since you don't want fame, the cash is going to be as good as the scoops you bring me''

All this year's maturing himself you think that a pair of big tits showing cleavage won't work on adult Cody, right? WRONG! That move made his inner pervert man smirk but as he blush a little and started talking looking away.

''Y-you think I fall for some nice words, some money and... this?'' he said

''What? my curvaceous figure? I work out hard on this figure regular exercises, good nutrition, makeup that is not bad for the skin and pretty much all that stuff to make you healthy that sucks to do because of the taste and the soreness but...bet you love it since you took a peek when you entered, don't act like I don't see it'' She said giggling.

''(Dammit big boobs you betrayed me once again)'' I was just...Agh! can't you find some other guy?''

''No, I can't ok? it has to be you, but in case you are being so hard to convince I may use this resource of letting a certain number one girl with fanaticism level max come find you''

When she said that Cody suddenly turn white in fear, was that what he was thinking she was talking about?

''You...you're just bluffing'' He said

''It's not so hard for me to track someone like her, she is always on social networks but you? It was really hard...for her haha i just got lucky that i found you. Now do we have a deal or should my finger start to get itchy and press the call?''

''Whoa! whoa, whoa no! Ok I do it but don't tell her anything please'' He begged.

''Good boy Cody, you and I are going to do great things together, HAHAHAHA!'' She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Former Surfer

Cody Anderson was now living in a small but well-kept apartment of his own, eating his breakfast it was a normal day like others. Memories of his Total drama times where far away in his brain. His hair was a little messy, hi was wearing a white shirt with the name Pro Gamer making clear his love for video games and not caring, A pair of blue jeans and black sneakers with white shoelace. He yawns after eating his food '' Today I feel like not doing anything, but if you have time to be lazy around Cody then go do something productive'' He said to himself.

The tooth gaped dude was eating his meal, his mind slowly traveling back a bit to the days when he was a mere teenager. He could not forget, no matter how hard he tried, the memories he made back when Total Drama first started. On how he tried to be the ladies' man, but only made himself look like a fool. He did go far, but sadly met his fate and end off the island due to a bear mauling. Even to this day, the attack gave him nightmares.

He managed to get rid of the fear via therapy, but he was still wary around the large alpha predators.

The young man ate his sausage and biscuit sandwich in silence, gulping it down and soon drinking some orange juice to go with it. He whispered to himself, "And I didn't make the cut for the second season. I got into the third season but...". He shivered again as he thought of Sierra, the purple-haired stalker that made his life a constant nightmare.

Not just during the show, but also after it. In fact, it had gotten so bad that a year ago, he HAD to call the police on her. He didn't want to, but her unwanted and creepy actions were starting to get to him. She took it too far when she tried to break into his home to force herself on him. Now, she was in a psychiatric ward that was specifically made for patients like her. Don't wish too much for crazy girls to love you.

The young lad was glad that he didn't appear on the other Total Drama seasons, believing that he was finally free from the nonsense and unnecessary drama. However, his life didn't go completely as he planned after his career in the series was done with. He still hadn't managed to find that special little lady, the better half that he was looking for. Many girls that he did date only gave him the time of day due to his appearance in the series but that was dwindling now. I mean when you have more fame you get more girls interest, isn't that the sad true?

Also, while he did manage to finish tops in high school and now in an awesome and good college, he still had some trouble. He was now working with Blaineley, former co-host of "Total Drama Aftermath, Celebrity manhunt" and now publisher of a decent gossip column in the newspaper. The pay was decent enough for what she told, but the sting in what she told him after he was hired still rang in his ears.

She basically told him that he was a nobody, a generic male that nobody wanted to notice and that is what she needed. A plain person in the crowd that nobody would take notice of, and he could get the scoop on anything juicy due to that. It was not just a sting, but a slap in the face for the young man. But, he didn't have much choice so he had to endure his new boss.

Seeing the time on the clock, he saw that it was almost time to go to work. He finished his breakfast, putting the dishes up and getting his stuff together to go to work. He sighed and said ''Bet all the guys who got mauled by bears and got crazy number one girls would be remembered and not generic...I guess''

Proceeding to his not so dream job career he was now bound to Blaineley to work as her guy who would feed her dramatic gossips about the former Total drama participants.

He would have to go back to his studies once his shift ends.

* * *

 ***Blaineley Dramarific building***

He arrived there two minutes earlier and walks to the so called famous blonde woman like it was so natural.

''Ah Cody you're early. A good quality to have. Ready for your first assignment?'' She said

''Not really but i have no choice now do i?'' He said neutral

''Don't be like that, look at what file i have here'' Blaineley said throwing the file containing the name of Bridgette at him. ''I have just all the stuff here when she was on the show but i also have her place where she lives''

''Ok that's not creepy at all...'' He said

''Hush now, this is natural on our job. Now go to her address and make some small talk to learn how her life is doing, also would you like to go in disguise or just as yourself?'' She asked.

''Disguise? what do you mean a disguise? why do it if I'm just seeing her?''

He was a bit confused at Blaineley question, as he scratched his head.

''Just if you don't want anyone to know you'' She said.

"I'd like to be myself. Though honestly I doubt she'll remember me anyway."

''whatever, it's your shit, now go on and do your thing'' She said asking him to go.

Cody takes the file about Bridgette after a hunf and leaves to go see her, he was a bit nervous about doing this, but he needed a job and get paid, so he had no other choice or else She would let the beast named Sierra out.

* * *

After a while of walking he gets to his destination, Bridgette's house. it was not so far as he thought but he still walked quite the distance.

"Note to self, buy a bike, or a car." He said panting

He walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

then he waits a bit as he hears the door opening he was a little nervous but then the door opens, standing there was Bridgette.

"Hello ther...e?" Cody said surprised.

His eyes go wide for a moment not expecting this. In front of him was a blonde-haired woman who seemed to be a little bit fat. Well fat like Sadie from season one or Sugar from Pahkitew island.

"Um Bridgette? (Wow, and I thought she wouldn't recognize me. I can barely recognize her!)"

He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, but it was real, Bridgette was fat. how did this happen so fast?

"well... you look... lovely today" he said, not wanting to upset her.

"Oh, hello there. Who are you?" Bridgette said not knowing that was Cody. Maybe for the lack of interaction over the years or he changed a lot.

"I'm...Steve. Might if I come in? I am a journalist who wants to see how former total drama participants are doing" He said for some reason Lying about his name

"oh! well I guess I can let you in, you seem like a nice guy"

She moves to the side and lets him in, Cody couldn't believe that this disguise was working, but he didn't know how long though. He sits down on the couch, he notices empty ice cream tubs on the floor, but didn't want to bring it up.

"so... how have you been doing?" he asked.

Her clothes where the same back at the island but they were bigger and even at that they stretched all over her body like they were not big enough. How did one of the healthiest girls got so...extra weight? Not that Cody judged someone on appearance but it was still surprising.

"if you can, what would you like to tell me? how was the contest for you?" he asked happily with a smile, but also hoping she doesn't spot his disguise as a fake.

she sits down on the couch and clears her throat.

"Oh, I think everyone knows my opinion on the show. It was quite the hit when first aired and a lot of drama" She said taking a bite of her snack.

"uh huh, I see, so what was your opinion on the cast? anyone you liked or hated?" he said as he wrote down on his notebook.

He dragged his foot across the carpet gently but was sweating a little. How long was he going to be in the house?

"I didn't like Heather as everyone know. She was a manipulative bitch, But she changed a little after some seasons, I still remember how awful Courtney had become on season two, also Chef hatched was terrible with us with his constant screaming and bad food, He can do good food but he refuses. " She said frowning.

"Yes, and what was your personal opinion on Chris? the mascot of the show?" the disguised boy asked, slightly moving an empty tub of ice cream away from his foot.

" A big lump of crap who only cares about himself and should avoid being around others" She said quickly.

''Let me ask a sensitive question, are you and Geoff still together?'' He asked

''No, not anymore it's been a good time we got our separate ways'' She looked down. Cody not wanting to ask more about that asks something else.

''Oh...well how is surfing?" He asked about one of her passions.

"Well..." She started to talk and her expression changed. "I was preparing myself for a big surf contest and I was confident in my skills at the time, I really thought of winning but...then I suffer a small accident when surfing and my feet got in no condition for me to stand up on a surfboard. I had to stay for months! Not doing anything outside the house. Sadly, I can't practice surf anymore" She said depressed or so he thought

"I'm so sorry to hear, it must've been a hard experience for you to go through" he said, trying to comfort her, he can see some tears falling down her face.

"Do you need a minute to yourself?" he asked again.

''Its ok...I'm ok. Sure, I won some weight after I was fully recovered but then I was a little above the weight for the surfboard'' She still seemed to keep the word little like she was just a little chubby

Then a ring echo.

''Ups! my meat pie is ready'' She said getting up

''M-meat pie? but...you're a vegan, right?'' He said surprised

"yeah, I was... but I changed my mind about meat after trying a beef roast for the first time in a very long time, and it opened my mind that I was...kind of a meat lover" she explained, as she went to the kitchen to get her meat pie out of the oven.

"okay, and if you don't mind me asking, what do you use to make a meat pie?" he asked curiously.

''Hmmm I use sausage, hamburger, bacon, pepperoni...and so goes on'' She bends over to open the oven and get the pie. Her pants almost ripping off.

It was unbelievable, Bridgette was fat and not a vegetarian anymore? Was she even going back to surf? Boy the things years can bring. He was so surprised that she has changed a lot, it was almost unbelievable.

"that's really interesting, you did a good job on the pie recipe"

Cody said to be nice, she then brings herself a plate and gives him one, he expected the smell to be off, but it smelled so good.

"try a bite" Bridgette asked. ''I was thinking on maybe making new recipes of pies in all kinds''

"that's cool! maybe you should be a chef, make the chef on the show jealous" the boy said to make her happy, and it did.

'' you're right! I ought to show him how to make better food!" she said with a chuckle.

Then her stomach starts to gurgle.

''Oh! ohh god, all that ice cream and sandwiches with pepper are fighting now. I got to go now'' She said running to her bathroom and locking herself upstairs.

He could hear her groaning and was a little...well shocked still.

''I guess this is my time to leave'' He said getting up. "well, It was nice talking to you, but I gotta go, see you later" he said as he darted to the door, opening it and running out as fast as he can. "glad I got out before the smell started" he said to himself, and he was right after all.

* * *

Back at Blaineley, she was looking through more files of the contestants when she hears a knock on her door, she goes to open it and it was the disguised boy himself, panting.

"Why? the rush?" blaineley asked.

''Well I got what you wanted all detailed here and my notepad. Even some pictures of the house condition because since you already had her location you probably know how she is now right?'' He asked

"yes, I did, now, how is she?" she demanded, Cody didn't want to tell her, but had no choice since this is his only chance of getting paid.

he gulped and told the truth of what happened to Bridgette.

She just begins to laugh it out loud. Bridgette was now fat and throw away her vegan morals that not even money of season one could make and her place was full of ice cream tubs. She just loved to see how poorly put she was now.

''This would be even more funny if she suddenly had gone to the bathroom because of belly pain'' She said.

"yeah, it would *chuckles nervously* so what now? what story do we make of this?" Cody asked Blaineley, who was still laughing at the revelation of Bridgette.

''Oh, you don't need to worry about this my dear let me do all the work now, after one more person and I will make two news about the two of them, just to bring people attention. Maybe you dint know But Bridgette never wanted to talk to any reporters after her incident as you told me and you...brought her some familiar sensation making her drop her guard. I know you were useful'' She smirked.

"o-okay then, what should I do now?" he asked, and so she gave him a new file.

"Try to get a gossip on this certain contestant" she demanded again, Cody takes a look at the file name and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3 Punk Forever

After the previous events Cody is now Bound to work for Blaineley as his gossip Boy and saw how one of the nicest girls on total drama cast...was still nice but really fat, not Owen Level but yeah fat.

He felt sorry for her as how things turn out, it seems like she was living a unhealthy life, then again He was dealing now with a more not so friendly target to gossip about...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"D-Duncan!? Why him!? I mean, he's alright but he can be a bit aggressive at times and I don't think my disguise would work on him, can't you give me someone else?'' Cody pleaded, he really didn't like Duncan and was worried about getting his ass kicked if the edgy punk saw through his disguise.

''DO IT OR GET FIRED, Which will it be?'' She said threatening him to slap him across the face if he talk back to her, Cody wanted to get back at her, but couldn't as even the slightest fuck up could end his career, So he yielded and stood up.

''I'll... I'll do it'' He said in a defeated tone.

 ***Flashback ended***

* * *

''Now i know why Geoff hated her so much, that stupid bitch only cares about Drama, no matter what'' he said angry.

He walked into his place and slammed the door as hard as he could. The force was so hard that it cracked a side of the wood off, This pissed him off even more as his landlord did not like having his shit broken.

''Great! now I gotta fix that too!'' The poor boy shouted as he needed to get that part fixed before the landlord sees it and goes apeshit, Feeling defeated, He sighed as he sat on his wobbly seat and looked down on his desk.

He got out his pencil and started his studies, His studies were boring and tedious, but at least they offered some comfort and distraction from his shitty job.

It's not like Programming is boring, he loves that but even the things you love have boring moments. He wished to study programming to make awesome games.

"I wished that I gotten a better job at making games than spying on people, it's just not right" Poor Cody said, he worked so much that his hand started to cramp as his studies where not easy, but he was determined to finish the work as in a little bit, He was gonna spy on Duncan, and hope that he wishes he had gotten in the graces of a better opportunity. he had basically signed his soul away to the devil herself.

* * *

 ***Hours later***

After what seemed like forever, he was finished with his studies. feeling a bit better about himself as he placed them on the table to take later, But that feeling soon went away fast as he was now dreading the most dangerous assignment of his life... The gossip of Duncan.

"Man Last time i saw Duncan i punched him in the face. Maybe he won't remember me but even so i need some disguise for this" He said remembering the clothes Blaineley gave him.

Walking to the closet He had now a pair of black pants with a pair of grey sneakers. A purple t shirt with white sleeves and a black tie? he had also received green eye contacts and a well attactable black wig.

To him, putting on the disguise was ridiculous because it don't look that great, But he had no other choice as he looked at himself in the mirror, He looked like one of those edgy teenagers that go to see a My Chemical Romance concert, he knew this shit was stupid, but had to do it anyway as it's the only job that pays to an extent.

''Welp here goes nothing, Can't be worse than season three of total drama'' The disguised boy talked to himself as he headed to the door, he opens it and picks up a piece of the cracked wood from earlier. to at least make it look better, He Jams it back into that cracked spot and it appeared to be holding.

"Well, I know that at least the landlord won't notice... I hope" He thought to himself, with no other options left, he left and headed to no man's land, or in this case, No Duncan's Land.

* * *

 ***Timeskip***

After getting the information about Duncan location Cody soon arrives to the place after getting a taxi. When he gets out of the car he takes a look to see it was a college, one of those where you live in dorms with others and has frats and stuff.

'' So this is the place huh? looks a little...wild and energetic'' He said

He looked around the dorm a bit more before walking inside to meet Duncan, The way it looked and how many teenagers were drinking and having fun. and to a least extent, Fighting over stupid shit and trying to hook up with ladies (And failing badly at it) Cody hoped to at least get along with these frat boys and hope that they don't throw his head in the trash can.

gathering up his courage, He walks towards the dorms, looking for Duncan to start the interview, get gossip and leave at once. As the boy walked in, All the frats noticed him, most flipped the bird at him, With one shouting ''Hey! where did you get those raggy-ass clothes from? the dollar store?'' They proceeded to laugh at him, Cody just ignores it as he was being jeered constantly by the aggressive frats and even had beer bottles chucked at him, With one almost hitting him in the head.

"Man , I didn't know that they were this fucking crazy" He thought, He knew that frats were a bit wild, but not this wild. He assumed that maybe most of them were smoking weed or some other drugs of sorts, But this was almost over as he spotted the janitor cleaning up the broken glass, He looked friendly so the teen decided to ask where Duncan was.

''Damn kids...have no respect for anyone'' The janitor grumbled as he dumped the glass into a trash can.

As he was about to head to the next dorm, he was approached by Cody, at first, he thought he was another stupid frat looking for trouble, But then realized that he was new and didn't look anything like one.

''Oh, hello there, is there something I can help you with?'' The janitor asked.

''Well yes, hello my name is Mody and i am looking for someone named Duncan'' He said

''Duncan!? boy that punk is trouble i tell you, he put glue on the seats of the football team and they got stuck, he put firecrackers on the toilet seats and they explode there. He even does chemistry only to make stink bombs. Guess he is just trying to do all awful things that are not illegal since he got out of jail. I'm telling you that dude just loves to drink trouble'' The janitor said

''Seems like...a troublemaker'' Cody said.

''If your looking for him then be my guest youngling. He is on his Frat with the other guys doing whoever knows what''

''Okay... thank you for the help'' *Mody* said to the janitor, he then lets him get back to his job, but as he was about to find Duncan, he stops in his tracks and looks back, asking for advice for whenever he meets the edgy trouble making teen.

''Um, Is there any advice you can give me?'' He asks the hallway janitor, and the only advice he gave him was...

''Want some advice? try not to get thrown out the window'' He told him, Cody gulped as the only person who was kind then left the hallway to the next, he was now once again alone as he walked upstairs to Duncan's location.

As he got upstairs, it was even worse than downstairs, there weren't any frats around but it was quiet, Too quiet as he walked. looking at corners and doors for anything that might jump out, Cody then spotted a black door with a sign that read "Keep out if you value your life" written in blood red writing.

''Man he just never changes'' He walks towards it, and with his hands shaking badly, Knocked on it.

Steps could be heard and by then the sound of many lockers being unlocked.

''(Why so many lockers? is this place actually a college or a prison?)'' He said

When he finished thinking the door opens revealing the all so well know Punk.

He was easily six and a half feet tall and really well built like a wall with thick and fully developed muscles. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt. black jeans and sneakers that matched his short buzz cut hair. And so many piercings he look like he fall right in the path of wanting metal on his ear. In other words? Tall,with more muscles then he remember and scary. Yep that is Duncan.

He looks at Cody who tried his best to stay calm and asks.

''Whatever you're selling i don't want it'' He said bored.

The disguised teen was sweating nervously, trying to come up with the correct words to say to the man, and making sure he didn't see through his cover up and discover who he really is.

''Oh! ummmm, *Chuckles nervously* i'm not here to sell anything to you, I was just-'' He gets cut off from Duncan as he was about to shut the door, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

''Then i'm not interested in your crap, Leave Now'' He said in a stern manner as he tried to close and lock the door, but just when he was about too, Cody came up with a idea.

''Wait!'' He places foot in front of the door, causing the edge of it to hit his foot, causing intense pain "Gahh! mmphh! I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I was AHH! sent to interview you after the events of Total Drama last moments, if you want to, that is'' He said in between pained words, Duncan then stopped what he was doing and looked into his eyes, Cody felt like he was about to shit his pants, either he was gonna get his ass kicked, or worse, Getting fired for botching this gossip sting, Then getting his ass kicked by Blainley.

''Hmmmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk, sure i'll let you in, BUT ON ONE CONDITION, See that trophy right there on the lamp counter next to the couch? DON'T TOUCH IT. Got it?'' Duncan threaten in a passive aggressive tone, Cody gulped and felt like he swallowed sand as he was sweating fast and hard.

Getting inside His Room he seem a bunch of stuff there, His bed was not well done , the sheets where out of place, he had many decorations like a football shirt on the wall like a memory and some chemistry set to make whom gods know what. He could see a skateboard and a propane tank? Geez he dint want to know, he prefer to just look at whatever is not dangerous.

Duncan sits on the couch of his room and Cody just wishes to stay up.

''Nice place you got here'' He said trying to be calm.

''Thanks... so do you mind telling me on why the hell are you here?'' Duncan asked. Cody, taking out his notepad, now begins to ask some questions about how he enjoyed his time on Total Drama Island, if he got along with the other contestants and his thoughts on Chris Mclean, the announcer of the show.

He clears his throat, takes out his pen and begins to write down what the man says,

"Okay, for the first question, when you first joined the show the first time, what were your thoughts on it?'' Duncan took out a beer and started drinking it. then burping without a care in the world.

''What i think of it? A bunch of nutcases running around all wanting the all so wanted money, money that i won in season two by the way. Did i had a chance to use it? no my stupid parents wanted to use it to fix all the so called crimes i did, and before i know it i was in seasons like going around the world on a plane that looked more like a death trap, a so called all stars where i got in jail, turns out the rest of the money was used to bail me out'' He said still feeling like he lost.

''W-well (you deserved, you did a crime of private property destruction,even though it was with Chris) Was there any good things about the show?'' He asked again.

''At season one i thought it was a better place then juvie but then i had to deal with annoying bitches and nerds who didn't shut up, like Harold. Sure i had a sweet Time with Courtney, she had a sweet ass if you know what i mean hahaha she would love our alone time when i would slap her right across the ass, did you know she has a spanking fetish?'' Duncan said like Bragging about Courtney and his time together which makes the boy Blush since he really didn't know that specific detail about the so called CIT.

''A-hnn no?'' He said blushing

''Then things just gone wrong with her, since she got voted out because of Harold and had to use her lawyers to get on season two she just became a really insufferable bitch, who in the world makes so many goddamn pages for you to follow in a relationship? i am surprised i even listen to half of her nonsense, she became a annoying bitch really quickly is like she wanted everyone to just hate her, either that or she had a lot of issues. Im Glad thats over'' He remembered.

Cody had learned a lot of really interesting, and yet embarrassing, things about Duncan that he didn't know, maybe he didn't noticed as he was more into the game or was just staying out of his way to avoid the mother of all ass kicking from him.

Writing down the notes in his notepad, He looked and saw Duncan smash the empty beer can against his head, making a loud crush that sounded like bones being crushed by a steamroller.

The sound alone was enough to make Cody cringe, as he was valuing his safety more so than his crappy, Dangerous, life threatening job.

''Okay then...Aside from Courtney, what about the other contestants that appeared on the show and it's other season's after? where their anyone that you got along and were friends with to an extent?'' He said, Duncan pulled out another beer can and drinks it, preparing to tell his story.

''I got some sort of friendship with Leshawna, but i never liked her too much to call her friend, she is kind of annoying and dint keep my secret on season one about my childhood and why I help DJ with that rabbit. Sure it was a reality show and everyone know but that phat ass dumbo could at least keep her promise'' Duncan said unhappy '' Also everyone shows a bad side sooner or later on the show, I liked to hang out with Geoff and DJ the guys know how to party, Sure DJ was too much of a soft caramel but it was cool, Owen was a fart machine but sometimes he was the one who was more into making the day fun'' He remembers.

''(man if Leshawna ever heard that from him back in the day) What do you think of Chris?'' He asked

''We all know about Chris,He is a narcissistic and psychotic asshole. you know what is better? let me talk about Gwen'' He said.

The moment Cody heard about Gwen he gets nervous and starts gulping.

"O-okay, uh, is there a... bathroom in here? I just need to wash my hands, if you let me that is" Cody said nervously, he needed to get himself some breathing room cause this one he needed to prepare in case Duncan goes all in.

The bored man, throwing his empty beer can away, looks at him with his bored, tired blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead. just don't steal my shit while you're in there, got it?" He said, again with a passive aggressive tone to his voice.

"Alrighty, I promise it won't take long" He rushes into the bathroom and closes it, turning on the facet and letting the water drown out his talking as it was really loud.

"Oh man, out of all the girls he could've talked about, he chose Gwen of all people? "Slaps himself in the face" Okay, get it together Cody she was just a teen crush, that is why you had so many therapy sessions" He said to himself as he splashed his face with cold water.

But he knew that this job was at least almost over with, so he gathered his courage and looked at himself in the broken mirror.

"Time to head back into the line of fire" He turns off the sink and opens the door, walking back out to se e Duncan smoking weed, he coughed a little.

"Want some?" Duncan offered to give some weed to Cody, but he politely refused.

"Uh... No thanks, not being rude or anything, it's just that I need to drive back home and stuff, so I need the focus'' He said not believing how bold he was.

Duncan then laid back, disappointed.

"Pussy, so you want me to talk about Gwen? you ready to write it down?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Well back in season two, i was still dating courtney. but i saw how our interests where so identical you know?. Also she is hot and does not complain as much as Courtney and her stupid rules. Season three i just felt like finally kissing her. And why? Because i wanted so, no complicated stuff here"He said quickly." was it awkward later? Sure you saw courtney's reaction. She throw a spaggeti bowl on my head and lay down on the floor crying like a child, but Gwen was just way better then her in all places if you know what i mean...in bed" he said making the movements of fucking with his hands. "Hahaha there was that time i almost made her put piercings on her nipples but she didn't do it" he laid back.

''(Jesus! what the hell is wrong with him!? and here i thought she had break up with him because of the drama and all the crap about Courtney and being the new Heather) Cody thought, as the thought of Gwen having nipple rings was very a little hot...but unsettling. Duncan proceeded to laugh that he wished that it happened.

"Oh...well that was a...very interesting topic to talk about, you really know your way with words, and that's a compliment that i'm saying" Cody said, and also making sure to say it as a kind complement to Duncan.

He then wrote down all of the things on his Notepad, looks like things were finally turning out for him, maybe he could get away now peacefully for once.

"Okay, well I think I pretty much got everything here, if there's more you wanna tell me-"

A loud Crash sound is heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Duncan screamed and Cody jumped as some of the frats from downstairs busted through the door, breaking it in the process. They were looking for the teen that arrived here to beat up.

"Hey, look! It's the dollar store boy from earlier!" The frat leader said, as they all looked at him with hellish like looks on their faces, Cody started to back up while Duncan knew these guys and wasn't happy to see them as they never got along.

"What do you want assholes?" He asked the frat.

"None of your fucking business, DUDE! we came for him and only him"

He states as he points his finger at him Cody's mind was going to different places now, he didn't know what to do and there was no other escape routes.

The frat leader was slowly walking to the scared teen, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles cracked.

''You see, when I first saw this guy in the halls, I didn't think much of him, but when I overheard him talking to the janitor, and we heard something a interview maybe because who would come here to talk to you. this so called interview is a-''

He was so distracted that his leg bumps the lamp counter and Duncan's trophy, Falls to the ground and…

The trophy shatters into a bunch of pieces, Duncan's mouth dropped and he kneeled down to pick up the pieces.

"Oh shit..." Cody said.

God cody hated idiots like those guys that just because you see someone they think is uncool, they feel the need to go to such person and bully him. Now the situation was ohhh so terrible.

"Huh...so i guess that trophy was somewhat important?"

Duncan gets up from the ground, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding, and his eyes burning with rage, The frat leader laughs at him.

" You really think you scare us? there are six of us and only one of- GAHHH!" He tried to mock right before his throat was gripped by the scary edgy teen, He looks into his eyes, breathing heavily.

"You...You can talk shit about me, You can mock me for my choices! But no one! FUCKS UP MY TROPHY!'' He said and Punches the frat leader in the face.

The punch he delivered was so hard that he caused the man to fall on the ground and in the pile of beer cans, the others were shit-their-pants levels of terrified as Duncan stood above their fallen asshole of a leader.

"COME ON! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" He screamed as he jumped in front of the others, getting into a massive fight of epic proportions.

The fight was very brutal and dangerous, Something Cody didn't want to be a part of.

''Well Duncan, it was talking to you... i'm gonna let you work things out, BYE!" He rushes out the door while Duncan was too distracted with the frats.

He runs away from that place as fast as he can. He wonders what the trophy was all about though? now that all this was over he could go back to Blaineley and give her his gossip day. Though he expected more questions he thinks he got what she wanted.

"Man! that was fucking close! glad he bumped into that thing before he said my real name" Cody said, as he was breathing hard, looking back to make sure no one was following him, He then looked at his notepad and looked at all of the things he wrote down all of the stuff explained by Duncan.

"Well, at least I can show this to her and finally get some rest"

* * *

 ***Timeskip, Back at Blainley's***

Blaineley the gossip fanatic, was looking at more files of other contestants to see who would be perfect for another gossip sting, She looked at Courtney, Leshawna and DJ's files to pick which ones to use, When she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" She said as Cody walked in, but what surprised her was his reaction, he looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"Jesus, what the hell happened? you look like you saw a ghost" She said as she filed her nails with her nail filer.

''Oh nothing much i just CAME FROM A FUCKING PLACE! seriously! that place is a god Damm zoo. Here all the gossip i got from Duncan that was possible''

Then he gives to her all the talking Duncan said to him until the frat boys invaded the place.

And when she read it, her facial expression changed to one of complete shocked and surprise, she had never seen something so disturbing yet fascinating at the same time.

"WOW! I Didn't know Courtney had a spanking fetish, and didn't know all this stuff about Leshawna, DJ, and Gwen, Nipple Piercings? Geez, didn't know that Gwen was into that kind of kinky shit" She said, laughing in between as she couldn't believe any of this, Cody rubbed his head in embarrassment on hearing her name being used like that.

"Yeah... me either, hey i'm gonna head for home so I can get ready for another one of your assignments" He said to Blainley, as all that running, sweating and fear of getting hurt tired him greatly, she laughs as she puts the note in her drawer.

"Of course i'll let ya go, cause tomorrow I got a special one just for you, and I promise it'll be easy *Puts fingers behind her back*"

" *Sighs* thanks..." He said as he left the office and goes back to his dorm to just collapse on his bed and recover as much energy as he could, Blaineley closed the door behind him and started chuckling, Knowing that the next gossip for tomorrow will make Duncan's look like a cakewalk by comparison.


	4. Chapter 4 Cowboy CIT

After Cody interviewed Duncan who seemed like a giant and he almost got beat up by some frat boys with testosterone, he felt like he had time to sleep now. Hoping that a sweet dream would come his way.

* * *

He was back at Total drama island and he was at the dock of shame with Gwen by his side.

''The sun down is so beautiful, right Gwen?'' He said looking at the goth girl back in the day of the first season.

''It sure is Cody, i am so glad i can see this with you here'' She said happy.

"I am glad you invited me." He said with a smirk.

Gwen looked at him and smiled. They both lean in for a kiss. Until suddenly...When he open his eyes, Gwen was no longer there, he looks up and sees that she is standing up and with Duncan on her left arm and Trent on the right arm.

''As if i am going to date a skinny ass nerd like you, get real! you're just a creep'' Gwen said laughing.

''Thanks for putting her in my arms dude. its not everyday you get your crush to be with someone else'' Trent said.

''She never saw you as a man anyway, i am the best choice obivous, because im manly and dangerous'' Duncan said.

They start walking away from him while Cody throws his arm at their direction trying to talk but his voice was gone...Until one word came.

''GWEN!''

* * *

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Cody's eyes shot open from the sound of his alarm clock, he groans and hit the snooze button. He yawns for a moment and opens his curtains to see that it was a cloudy day.

"I am not looking forward for what Blaineley has in store for me'' He said.

Cody still had dreams about Gwen, but they mostly end up bad. He was not crazy about her but he still thought a lot about her sometimes. When he gets back up, he received a message on his cellphone and it was the sexy bitch Blaineley who told him that today he was going to get paid. Oh and also someone else for him to interview.

''Oh! finally some money, maybe today will be not so hard'' He said going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He ate his breakfast and got dressed, he then heard a knock on the door. He opens it to see that there was a man who was wearing a suit and sunglasses. He starts to sweat because that guy look like he came from the CIA.

"Your Cody?" He asks, looking from the top of his sunglasses.

"Uh... yeah." Cody answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Courtesy of Ms. Blaineley." He said, presenting Cody a box and then he left.

"Huh, a present for me?" Cody said to himself. He shook the box for a moment.

The geek decides to open the box and there he sees a tape recorder?

''Why did she send me this? does anyone still use this?'' He thought.

Then again he would ask her that once he arrives to his workplace.

* * *

 ***Timeskip***

The dude is now inside Blaineley Office.

''Morning Gossip boy, did you had a good night?'' She said with a smile.

"I would have better days if I don't have to get these gossip on everyone." Cody complained.

"That's the spirit! Everyone reporter needs to complain, thats what makes them reporters." Blaineley said.

''(She's evil with a capital E)'' Cody thought.

"Uh... Ms. Blaineley. I am for my i-i-interview." A shy girl said.

"Oh, goody you're here. Why don't you wait in my office and uh...practice your lines." She said.

"Lines? What line? you said that you want me to-"

"Just wait in my office. I am about done with here'' She quickly said.

The shy girl then walks away and Cody looks at her with his jaw drop. Blaineley snaps her fingers a few times. He was brought back to life and he shook his head.

"Who or what was that? She is hotter than Princess Zelda." Cody said.

"Princess who?" Blaineley asks, raising a brow.

"Nothing. It's a nerd thing." Cody said, looking down at the boner in his pants. But besides the Boner that he was trying to hide.

''Ok first of all, why did you give a really scary looking dude a tape recorder for me on my place?'' He asked.

''Because i thought it would be funny to have you react to that. Also No body in these days think people will have those anymore, you will find people who will not reveal their secrets to no reporter so you gotta play smart'' She said snapping her fingers.

''And who is that person that i need to play smart? Also you told me i was getting my payment'' He said impatient.

Blaineley just hand him a file that has Courtney's name. Cody open the file and he read it and he noticed a few pictures of Courtney having tantrums on courts in her lawyer career.

"Don't tell me that...I'm interviewing her?" Cody asks.

"Eeyup. You are going to get all the juices detail of Courtney hitting rock bottom. Rumor has it that she got fire from her job because she was blowing the Judge in her last court case. So, she lost her lawyers license." Blaineley said, rubbing her legs.

''Don't you think that this is a little too much? rumours are just rumours'' He said

''Well until you show the truth, go to the place where she works and you will go there looking for a job undercovered and then...do everything you can to get her to talk about her old secrets from the past and why'' Blaineley said with a smirk. Cody dint expect to just wake up on the morning and see Courtney the so called CIT in these pictures.

''I still want my paycheck'' He continues

''UGH! fine here take it'' She throws an envelope with money to him so he could leave.

"You got it, Boss." Cody said in a mockery way as he ran out of the building.

Blaineley just sigh with relief as she wipe a little sweat from her forehead.

"I thought that he would never leave." Blaineley said, walking towards and to her visitor. "Sorry to keep you waiting my dear. Come to mama''

She slammed the door shut and locked it to avoid interruption.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

With the same disguise he used on Bridgette, Cody was walking around for a little bit because he was totally lost. He was looking at the address for a moment, but he couldn't find anywhere.

''The name of the place is called Total Superstore? What a lame name, But she works there so maybe i can try harder to find her'' He said looking at the piece of paper.

But when he was looking, he finds the place. It was A big store like one of those who have more then just one product area.

He couldn't rush this all the way as even one botch up would ruin his cover and would probably get fired.

And that one was actually something he'd hoped would happen, but at the same time he needed the money. So he was stuck in both bad situations.

Taking some breath in and out he enters the place and...hey it was not so bad.

''Hey this place is...''

He then stopped thinking once he saw someone coming by, thinking it was Courtney, he ducks behind the fruit stand and peaks his head out to see her.

But she was wearing something odd, she was wearing a cowgirl outfit that was colored brown and had several red lines streaking downward, and was wearing short jeans with dark brown cowgirl boots. And was carrying a tray of some new milk. He wasn't aware that she was one of those people that give out free samples.

Then again the guy dint expect the next thing he was seeing when Courtney turn around, he saw her bottom. It was HUGE! Courtney booty just took a spin to the thicc category as if he used math he would say her ass looks as big as Patricia Washinton with 50 inch ass.

"Try Darek's milk! it'll make your skin soft and your bones stronger...good god, why am i doing this?" The cowgirl costume wearing woman said, knowing that she hates her job. Cody then used the opening to quickly sneak into the store and goes up to the manager to apply for the job.

Even though his inner pervert was drooling, he quickly goes to the manager who was messing around with his cellphone and tap on his shoulder.

"Uhhh *Clears throat* Hello there good sir! i'm sorry for troubling you, but i saw this ad for a job application and i was wondering if there were any spots open" He said, as sweat was dropping down as he was nervous.

The manager was looking at the sweating boy, placing his finger on his chin like most men do in movies or such. He was then thinking of what to do, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Hmmmmm…Yes! we do have one job open for you! how about stocking up shelves and helping people with the prices and doubts?" He suggested the idea, this sounded like a good idea to do as he could get closer to Courtney and get her to talk about her own stuff. It was a perfect thing to do so.

"Okay! thank you so much! should i get started?" He asked the manager, only for his response to be answered by getting the works clothes throw at him almost immediately, like out of nowhere as he didn't expect that to happen.

''Ok then'' He was ready after a few minutes getting the clothes on.

"Okay, all you have to do is scan stuff and hand people change when it needs. And also, don't try to steal from the register, i'm not saying you would. But if you try...well, the last person who did that, let's just say he won't be using his legs...forever" The creepy manager said and ended with a chuckle.

"Uh *Chuckles nervously* very well sir!" Cody said, getting on his good side.

The manager was a short man with a bald spot on his head but he look like one of those tough skin bosses with a mustache on his face that you need to follow his rules.

As he got the job more easy then he thought he goes to change back on the changing room. Courtney was not on the cashier but maybe he could know her better in the period where they would rest and have lunch. Also maybe more depending on the relationship he was gonna try to make.

With the disguise at work, Cody then begins to be more like a worker, stacking up shelves and helping people find their items and explained to them to the best of his abilities. As he was working, however, he was feeling really bad about doing this to his former friends and enemies. They didn't deserved this and wanted to quit his job, but is running the risk of being blackmailed.

"What am I going to do? how many lives am I going to put my nose on for that bitches amusement? this is horrible" He said to himself, he wished for all of this to end and wanted to go back to the past, where everything was good and not this.

As he was packing up cereal boxes, he spots Courtney sitting at a Darek's milk stand. Offering free samples to people.

"Free sample?" She asked to a man who was wearing a call of duty infinite warfare t-shirt and had a douchebag hairstyle.

"Do you come with it? Hehehehe" He said in a pervy manner, getting pissed, she throws the milk cup at him.

"FUCK YOU!" *Throws cup!*

"AHHH! What the fuck!?" He shouts as he got milk all over his not so great shirt.

Cody remembers that Courtney had serious tantrums over the seasons like season 2, she use to be so much nicer but now after so many seasons she became an annoying woman with anger issues or trust issues, maybe she just sucks at making friends or choosing a boyfriend.

Anyway, the guy just scoff at her and goes away telling her that he will tell her manager about that. The Brunnete only sighs at how she has to deal with people like that all the time.

''Tough time?'' He said approaching her.

She turns and looks at the concerned boy who she didn't know was Cody in disguise, she was still angry but was at least trying to get her anger under control and trying to keep her job that pays...even though it was minimum wage.

"Yeah...it is, sorry you had to see that" She said, cleaning up the mess as she placed the cup in the trash and wiped the floors. Cody then lended a helping hand as he helped cleaned the floors for her.

"Thank you, at least someone helped me" The cowgirl said, going back to her place as she was either waiting for another customer or the manger to give her a earful of why she shouldn't done that.

"I'm really sorry to see that happen, people are just assholes" The disguised boy said, trying to help her get her morale to go up some.

"Yeah, it wasn't my first time. Are you new here?" She asked.

''Oh! ah...yeah i am starting today, my name is...Jimmy'' Cody said.

Courtney then looks at "Jimmy" and then gives him a handshake, she then continues giving free samples of milk.

Taking his time to ask, he decides to go slow with his questions. Starting off with something small and easy for her to answer.

"So...I heard that you were part of a contest on a island?" He asked, this made her raise an eyebrow at the question. She was aware that maybe someone heard about the show without even watching it, even thought she didn't want to discuss about the show, she needed something to lift her spirits.

"Well...yes, me and the others were part of a contest on total drama island. At first, it was not that bad...but then it got really bad, it only got worst when season two came around..." She explained and then stopped at the season two part, she looked nervous about talking about it. And Cody needed to help her.

"What happened on season two? if you don't mind me asking that is" He asks her, she really didn't want to. But found that he was concerned for her well being, something no one shared during her job.

"I'll tell you, but you promise me not to tell anyone ok?" She asks if he's ready.

"Yes, I am ready" He answered.

"Well, after season two, I was beginning to have some...anger issues. I would sometimes snap off at people for no reason and just get really out of control sometimes. It's really hard to keep it under control and I already botched up several anger management classes" Courtney explained, a sense of failure and regret was washing all over her.

She wasn't a bad person, she had just went through a...change of sorts and it was something she didn't want to have but was forced regardless.

Cody didn't know just how bad she really gotten until total drama was over, he wasn't aware that she was going through her own personal hell, in a lot of ways it reminded himself of his own shit he's going through.

"Wow...that is some big shit" He said, he takes a cup of milk and drinks it, she doesn't seem to mind it all that much.

"What else can you tell me?" He asks nicely and making sure he wasn't making it obvious.

''I can tell that you need to go back to work milk sampler, If you want to know more about me then buy me some drinks first'' She said with a smirk as she moves away. Hips swaying all the way.

The way her hips moved in that way almost made him drool, but then he snaps back out of it as he knew that in order to get her to talk, he needed to buy her some drinks and he knew the best place to go to.

"Uh! hey wait!" He said with a wave of his hand, this catches her attention almost immediately as she turns around.

"Yes?" She asks the boy, catching his breath and straightening out his hair, he clears his throat and explains to her what he wants to do for her.

"How about I take you to a place I know that has good drinks? i'll pay for it" He suggested, he's hoping that getting her drunk would help her spill the beans on what really happened. And by surprise...

"Hmmm, well I got nothing else to do tomorrow so...Sure, why the hell not" She responded to his question.

''(wow did that really work?) Oh thats great!'' He said

''But Dont expect to get anything ok newbie? im no easy woman, im not sure why your so interested to know about the show...hmm'' She hums thinking

''Uh...ok you got me. I am actually a fan of the show, not a crazy one but i really wanted to talk to someone from the show, its like a big chance you know?'' He lied.

"Oh! a fan? well, that makes sense. Okay, meet me at 11:00 at night cause i'm going to be locking this place up, don't be late" Courtney explained to the so called fan of the show, "Jimmy" breathed a sigh of relief as he had finally salvaged this operation.

"Okay, thanks!" Cody said, he then left the area and called it quits for the night as it was his break time at the store, as he left the place to go back to his house to get ready, he wondered if this was a good idea to begin with. Sure, it was needed to get what she did, but it felt really wrong to do so.

"This is really wrong, I shouldn't be doing this...*Sighs* But I have no other choice, I just hope she forgives me" He said sadly as he walked on home.

* * *

 ***11:00 PM***

It was now nighttime and Courtney was locking up the store for the night, getting ready to go out to the bar with her "Fan" She then spots a car heading towards her and out the door came "Jimmy" as he was wearing a different style of clothes.

"(Good thing I rented this car at a low price) So...are you ready?" He asks the big bootied woman.

''Look who has a car, not bad. It's a nice little thing, hey i'm still in my work clothes'' She said.

''Oh i don't mind, this is just a casual drinking night with my co worker. Or do you think its something else?'' He said teasing her.

''Haha in your dreams. How about you open the door for the lady then? '' She said.

"Very well, my lady" The disguised nerd said as he opened the door for Courtney, she smiles at his gentleman like manners and sits down on the car seat and bucked right in.

"At least someone was taught manners" She said in a joking kind of way, an nervous chuckle came out of the dude as he got in and started the ignition on the car.

Stepping on the gas, he drives out of the store and towards the bar that was not very far from there. As he drove, he looked over at the worker girl, who was still depressed about her job.

"Are you okay?" He said, showing concern for her well being.

"Yeah...well, no. I'm not really liking my job so far, everyday it's the same shit over and over again and I get tired of it. I wished I had a better job than being a milk seller who only gets noticed because of her looks, That really pisses me off." She explained, Cody looked down at the starring wheel and focused on the road, tugging his shirt collar a little.

"Well...if you don't like working there, why don't you just quit and escape all the bad stuff going on in there? just being honest" He asks Courtney.

''I don't think i can do any better after what happened'' She said.

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

''If you are so interested in knowing the story of my life, then i tell you if you drink with me and don't fall drunk til you get all you want to know'' She challenged.

"Okay then, we're almost there anyway" He said, she then rests her head against the window and looks out at the streets, watching cars and people pass by. It was something that made her feel at ease, not having customers being perverted or screaming at her because she called them out on their crap and most of the time getting angry for no reason.

As they approached the bar, Cody spots a parking spot that was close to the door and immediately heads to it. He turns the car and parks it at the perfect angle and stops the car once the engine was turned off.

"Ya ready?" He asks her as he got out of his car and opens hers for her, being a gentleman as usual.

"Thank you" She simply said, they both then walk towards the bar and she opens the door that leads them to both inside of the establishment.

They casually sit down on the stools that was on the bar as the Bartender goes to ask them what they want.

Courtney asks for A cup of beer,as she really wanted to just chug her day away. Cody was not one for drinkers but if he dint drink she would get wary of him of why he is not drinking.

In the end he asks for Beer too and they receive two cups of beer that was really well done.

"Yeah! now that's what i'm talking about!" She said like she hadn't had a drink of beer in a very long time. She then quickly chugs it like it was no tomorrow while Cody on the other hand took it easy and only took small sips.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" He asks her as he wipes his face of the alcoholic drink , while she just goes crazy and chugs it all the way, as if it were a giant soda bottle. After the glass was empty of it's beer, she throws it on the ground and it shatters.

"WOOO! MORE BEER! *LAUGHING!* WOOO!" She goes absolutely crazy, like that only drink of beer was making her drunk off her rocket and Codywith his eyes wide scooted his seat back a hair, nervous about her drunken state that she was in.

"Are ya having fun? *Hiccups!*" She says as she is gets another glass of beer and chugs it as well.

"Yeah!...i'm having a lot of fun! *Takes sip* It must've been a while since you had one, am I right?" He asks as she smashes another glass.

*GLASS SHATTERS!*

''Ahnn...How about we don't smash anymore glasses in a drunk hype and we talk about you? (jesus fucking Christ! is she that lightweight?)'' He said not wanting to be kicked out now. He reaches out the recorder Blaineley had given him and hits play to record the conversation.

''SURE! ask me away fanboy!'' She winks at him.

''Well don't mind me asking, but how was your opinion on all the seasons on Total drama you participated?''

"Well *Hiccups!* In my personal opinion, season one was and will always be my favorite. Cause back then I was respected and wasn't so pissy all the time *Hiccups!* and I had a blast! It was so fun and the challenges were amazing as well *Giggles then almost falls off of her seat*" This statemet was half true, because it really wasn't all that great. But then again, since she was drunk as hell, it would explain that part.

The bartender then got another beer for her and she takes off her hands, and tried to give her a high five. But misses.

"Whoops! *Giggles*" The bartender just rolls her eyes as she left, mumbling something about how she hopes that guy she's with isn't as fuckfaced drunk as she is.

"Uh, how about we take it easy on the beer chugging?" He asks her, only for his response to be met with a slam on the table.

"Hey! you worry about your shit and i'll worry about mine! *BURPS!* y-you got it!?" She said in a almost aggressive kind of way, Cody then creeped down a little when he got scared.

"O-okay, that's fine with me. Just relax and tell the story, no rush" He said, trying to get her to calm down a little as she appeared to be too wasted. But as long as she told the story, he can leave before something bad happens.

''Well truth be told the first season was not...really that great, the challenges were hard,the food sucked and *burp* i was eliminated because of Harold who manipulate the votes. But did they bring me back when they got to know that? NO! Chris was such a fucking asshead'' She said making obscene gestures as when she talks about Chris.

''Oh y-yeah i remember that. S-sure was unfair when they dint put you on season two when you where one of the people who got close to get the money on the last episode'' Cody said.

"*Chugs!* And don't even get me started on that asshole! he's nothing more than a fucking douchebag who only cares for himself and no one else! I actually wanted to at one point punch him in the face, and I didn't even care if I got booted off. It would have been so worth it *Snickers*

"(Holy shit! it's like drinking all that beer made her loosen up a lot. She must've been holding all of this anger in for so long) I-i agree, I hated Chris as well. Why is he so like that?

"I don't have a fucking clue... *Nearly falls asleep* Huh!? what!? what were we talking about?" She asks, nearly falling asleep on the table before being woken up by herself.

"(Crap, good thing she didn't sleep or i'd be screwed) Uh...we were talking about how you felt on Total Drama?" He explained, Courtney then laughs her ass off as she was having a little too much fun for herself.

"*Chugs* Oh yeah! I totally forgot!...Hey..." She goes down and starts whispering to "Fan" about something she did a while back after the show.

"What? what is it you wanna tell me?" He whispered back at her, she was giggling and trying to get her head straight.

"I...I blew the judge *Snickers*" She said

''W-what?'' He said shocked.

''With my FIST!'' She finished.

''Ahn!'' He said in a pause

''I blew him up with my fist after he was looking at my ass when i was bending over to get a pencil! Its so hard to deal with people you know? they dont take you seriously, they betray you with a goth girl and they cant keep their shit together. Oh im sorry the paper towel has a different name? WELL IS THE SAME ONE YOUR BEING BUYING ALL THESE YEARS...assholes'' She said.

It's not like Duncan was still on Courtney list of romance but she still had the anger of that crap that happened between him and Gwen.

Poor Cody was sweating and getting all nervous, taking shallow breathes as he's worried that she might snap at any moment. So basically everything she had revealed was recorded on the recorder and he was now done, and not to mention he wanted to get out of there quickly.

"So...this is really an amazing time huh?" He said, trying to be the good guy during her drunken situation.

"And do you want to know something else?...*Burps!* never trust somebody that thinks they care for you when really they want to use and abuse you for their own personal gain. And one day, they'll go too far and you won't put up with it no more. Remember that Jimmy" This advice sounded so...right, it reminded Cody of his job to Blaineley and she was right about her using him for her own gain.

"Wow, those are some very strong words Courtney. Thanks for the inspiring speech" He said, finishing the last of his beer.

"Don't mention it, is there anything else you want me to talk about?" She asks him as she tries to keep her head up.

''Well...Do you have any sort of Dirt on Duncan?'' Cody asked.

When asked about Duncan the douchebag, she did remember something almost immediately about when he had did a long while back, she snickered and coughed when she was trying to remember what he did.

"Oh yeah! there was this one time he was part of a group of people who stole shit from stores and sold them to others, basically making it a illegal smuggling ring to get money and shit *Snickers* and when he was done with it, he stole a trophy that was supposed to go to his boss. I can imagine how pissed off the boss got when he didn't get his trophy *Laughing!*"

That mention of the trophy now started to make sense, Duncan was very protective of that trophy and it now made sense as to why Duncan lost his shit at the frat boys. He stole it and kept it as his own.

"(Now that makes a lot of sense) Y-yeah...*Chuckles nervously* I bet he was"

"YEAH! It's so good to talk about your favorite shit and shit talking others! WOOOOOOO!"

"Hey! can you please keep it down over there? i'm trying to text my friends here!" Some edgy teenager shouted, she was wearing your average edgy clothes and was listening to your generic edgy and dark music.

"Oh shut up! i'm having a good time over here! *Chugs!* So do you got everything you need here? cause i'm about tired of this place" She asks the dude, there was one more question on his mind and that would be it.

''W-well how about we go back to your place? you seem a little tipsy'' He said.

Cody wanted to ask so much more but he felt like this was gonna end up with her breaking a glass of beer on his head. Truth be told he also thought her ass was too big for her seat and it would break hehe...what a chuckle that would be. Soon enough He help her get out of the bat as she was too drunk to walk on her own. He thought he would had to befriend her for a week before she open up, but damm he did not expect her to be lightweight on booze and just let loose like a nutcase.

"Hey...don't worry about me, I can handle myself... Just let me finish the rest of this beer here...*CHUGS!* Ahhh, now that's the stuff!" She says, she then decides to smash one more for the hell of it, but when she attempted to do so, she accidently throws it at the edgy patron above her head but missed and hit the wall next to her, Making her jump out of her seat.

"THAT'S IT"

The angry woman then walked up to the drunk as hell Courtney who was still laughing at her final grass throw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BITCH!?" She shouted at her, this made Courtney stop laughing and was now getting her anger up really fast. She then gets up from her seat as well.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch!?" She shouts back at the edgy teenager.

"I'm getting sick of your bullshit! you've been breaking glasses and shouting all the time and I can't listen to my music!" She explains, she then pushes Courtney away from her as she got a little too close to her face.

"You don't wanna push me!" Courtney spoke, she was getting even angrier than usual. Cody knew that something like this would happen and so he tried to calm the situation.

"Courtney, it's not worth it. let's just leave" He says, trying to get her to listen to reason, but you really can't reason with someone who's way too drunk and out of their minds.

"Get out of my face!"

"What you're gonna do about it" The teenager smacks the drunk Courtney across the face really hard, everyone stopped and watched it happen. Now she gone and done it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Former CIT jumps on the attack.

Now Cody didn't see this turn of events, this has become a bar fight. Courtney was fighting some Goth looking woman, faces where slapped, hairs having been pulled and awful naming was flying there and there like Bitch, skank, whore and prostitute.

''Holy shit! Courtney stop!'' He said.

''Take this you son of a whore!'' Courtney said giving the edgy woman a wedgie which she groans in pain.

The boy eyes widen at this, wishing he was not next for some reason.

The bar manager looked and saw the catfight, and instead of putting a stop to it, he watched on with a smile on his face.

"Finally! something other than football on the tv for once!" He said, all of the men were now video tapping the fight going on. Cody then realized that this was now too much for him to handle and needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. But he needed to get the recorder first.

"(Crap! this is seriously fucked up, I gotta get out of here!)" He thought,as he stop recording.

"You ruined my hair bitch! it took me hours to dye it!"

"Here! let me fix it for ya!" Courtney shouted, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and squirting it all over her hair. Now her hair was ketchup red and she screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RED'S NOT EVEN MY COLOR!" Cody was then seen walking out the door, wanting to get away before the cops show up.

"Well Courtney, it was amazing talking to you, but you seem to be- WOAH! *Chair is throw, he dodges it and it hits the wall* *Crash!* Busy at the moment. I'll see ya later when you're calmed down" He said his last words before...almost leaving the bar. Would he really leave her there just like that? She was drunk and out of her mind she had no way to go back home in those conditions, So Cody just did something he never thought he would do to Courtney...he man up.

Going back to the bar he grabs her by the arm.

''Hey i was not done with he-'' She is interrupted.

''QUIET IT! your going home now before you end up going to jail for all of this'' Cody said surprisingly shutting Courtney up.

Getting out of the Bar they both get inside the car and he steps it up to get the fuck out of there.

* * *

The Drive back to Courtney Apartment was a silent one,she was messing around with her still working phone and Cody was just remembering how he just said shut up to her.

''Sorry for screaming at you back there''

''Pff its fine! Its not like you took me by surprise or anything. Oh hey look my place is here'' She said as the car stops.

''I guess this is it huh? it was...a good night'' Cody said

''Wait...can you like...come with me? i have something very interesting on my room about t-the show and it will make you shocked'' She said

What was she talking about? was that something no one ever saw about her or the show? She seemed to want to share something so he just sort of nod and go with her after parking the car.

* * *

 ***Courtney Room***

Her Room was not huge but it had space for a bed,bathroom and a place to eat so it was average.

''Huh this is not so bad,so what did you wanted to sho-'' He cant finish his words because Courtney pushes Him to her bed making him fall in surprise.

''Oh i am going to show you something big'' She said with a lustful smile.

''C-Courtney?'' He said surprised.

The Brunnete then starts Undressing right before his eyes,removing her cowboy outfit from her job revealing her underwear who was Pink laced Undies and Bra. Then she goes to the bed slowly swaying her hips and gets on top of the bed crawling over to the shocked Geek by this situation he just got himself, she then looking down at him says.

''I hope you also have something big for me''

* * *

 **A\N: Here you have it Friends,right now you can vote on a poll about this situation in my PROFILE :D Boy How did things end up like this i am right?**


	5. Chapter 5 Taste the Caramel

A\N: You guys Voted and here are the results.

What Should Cody do in this situation?

1 Just do it! (You won't get another chance boy) 62%

2 Don't do it! (She is Drunk man,not cool) 25%

3 She sleeps half way (Have a little fun that ends too soon) 12%

 **Well there you have it, Cody is about to get some.**

* * *

 ****  
When He woke up in the morning he was not expecting to end up in bed with Courtney the almost Ex annoying Cit,,but here he is now with the big booty Brunette on top of him,drunk and somehow horny, Starting to sweat he could feel his member getting hard by the skin contact she was giving him.

''What are you doing?" He asked Truly confused.

"I'm just giving you a reward for being so nice and hearing to my problems without being a dick or douchebag,I don't do this to anyone but...it's been so long you know? All i needed was a push hehehe" She said

"That you h-had someone to listen to you?" He asked

"That...too" She said licking her lips with a sly look.

"N-now Lets not do anything we might regret it later right?" He said

"Regret? Ohh i get it! You're shy,don't worry I'll help you lo-loosen up" She said

Courtney holds each side of his face and begins by shoving her tongue on his throat making out aggressively like she wanted Vip access to his mouth.. The taste of booze invades Cody mouth and his dick only gets harder since her body was rubbing against his and boy! he loved every second of it. Sure it sounded wrong and giving the situation she was just doing that because she was drunk but yet...what a CHANCE!

''(I mean she's drunk and having a rough time. but this feels really good...)''

Letting go of his logic thoughts for a while he lets himself enjoy more of What she is doing and proceeds to put more effort into their make out as well. She was Clearly more bold since she is Drunk and obviously seems to want this, now with more courage his hands slowly reach for her soft booty. It felt so soft and smooth it was like dough.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." She said.

His hands grab her sweet ass and gives it a squeeze. She moans at the feeling of her ass being grabbed after she stops kissing him to demand for a grope.

''W-wow (her ass is so soft,i never thought i would be grabbing Courtney's ass like this,who would thought? its so big and round)'' The geek boy said clearly getting more into it as he squeezes that caramel booty all he wanted getting extra hard.

''I knew you'd come around,you want a nice shake of my booty?'' She asks slyly.

"Hmm ohh yeah i want it" he said, completely aroused.

The Drunk Brunette gets up from him and changes position. Cody now sees that the new position she is into now makes that her Fifty inch ass is now close to his face.

''Enjoy the caramel'' She said as she sits on his face taking on the sixteen nine position.

"Mmmm" He moans grabbing nice handfuls of her ass and starts licking her with little existent hesitation on his part. His self-restraint all but gone.

''Ahhnn!'' She moans enjoying what she longed so much for all this time

''(I-i can't stop. Courtney Big phat ass is all over my face and is all mine,being able to grab,squeeze and rub it all i want and no one will hit me? I'll SHOW what I'm made of)'' The geek said licking her Special place over her panties making it even more wet then it was already.

''Ohh Yes! just like that! Lets see what your packing'' She said looking at his Boner eager to get the fuck out of the pants.

She eagerly unzips his pants and pulls out his raging erection. It Springs to life right on her face,it was eight inches big and moderately big testicles.

''Well well you have quite the nice dick here,you won't mind if i...take it for a spin do you?'' Courtney drunkenly said while shaking her ass on Cody face who only reply was more moaning as his dick trembles.

''I thought so'' A lustful smirk shows up on her face.

She grabs hold of his shaft, stroking him slowly as her tongues comes to play and she is licking his tip before taking him into her mouth, moaning from the enjoyment. How long has it been that he had felt something like this again?

"(O-oh god! she is doing it! she is actually sucking my dick ohhhh god what was the last time i got something like this?)" Cody said stopping his licking as he gropes the blankets hard while enjoying her ass moving on his face like jello and her mouth sucking his member like a lollipop. The drunken Cit smashes his face with her ass, hoping for more pleasure.

The dude starts to give her ass cheeks kisses and sometimes he would just lick it,almost like worshiping the ass that was giving so much pleasure to him. She moans from his worship as she goes to town on his cock being really horny. She starts by giving him a sloppy blowjob bobbing her head up and down while caressing his balls with her hands,wishing for him to blast a warm welcome to her mouth. Cody had no idea how Good Courtney was with her mouth and now? oof! ten out of ten.

''Hmmp hmmhah''

"Gah! I-i can't hold it any more!" He said with his dick ready to blow up.

Then it came down on him like a wrecking ball,the sweet orgasm that goes and shoots from his member from such awesome pleasure. It hits Courtney with Pent up cum to the face like it had a sign saying Splash me with your seed.

''I-I'm CUMMING'' He said

It blows all over inside her mouth,his warm thick semen from weeks stored in his sack hitting the CIT throat like a bullet from a shotgun. But she takes it gladly, swallowing mouth fulls of his seed like it's her favorite dessert.

"(Oh shit! she swallowed it? Courtney is really horny, i thought only prostitutes and porn starts do that)'' He thought.

"Hmmm...you sure had a lot in storage and it felt so good too'' She said after finishing swallowing

''T-this was amazing...I-its this enough?''

''Enough? Don't be an idiot you silly,this was just a warm up'' Courtney said.

''(G-good thing i have condoms in my pockets)''

Courtney gets up from the bed swaying her hips in a hypnotic motion and goes to the kitchen where she removes a can of beer from there.

''Now take the rest of your clothes off big boy this is just starting''

"Oh boy..." He takes off the rest off his clothes off as Courtney downs the beer in her hand.

''Ahhh! oh yeah this made me even more fired up'' She said with her eyes wide open and a smile like her brain got full sugar.

She start to remove her bra and panties showing off her sexy curves and soft skin that resembles caramel to the geek who is perplexed at how sexy Courtney had become over the years.

''(Almost makes me forget how much of a bitch she was)"

"Now big boy, i hope you're ready for a ride. Cause you're not leaving until this cowgirl gets off"

''C-can i put this condom first?'' He said with a condom in his hand.

''You have Ten seconds'' She said looking impatient ''Or else i will eat you raw''

The geek quickly tries to get the condom on before the Cit, descends upon him.

''Six,seven,eight,nine...''

''D-done!'' He said

''Perfect'' Then she goes to the bed once again crawling on four. The view of her naked body being a blessing to him as he looks at her tits shaking from her every move. The look in her eyes was like of a predator wanting to eat him.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll enjoy as much as I will. I can tell you need this too"

She stands above his dick as her huge ass shadow shows where she is aiming,she slowly starts to descend upon that member.

''W-wait i think i-'' He said to late.

"Hnnngh!" She bites her lip as she fully descends upon his member, taking him to the hilt.

''HOL-HMMMM AHNN!'' His body trembles at the pleasure of the PHAT ass swallowing his dick whole in her warm moist walls.

''OH YEAH! this is the stuff,fuck! I'm gonna love this'' Courtney said loudly.

On cowgirl style she starts to ride his member without any care about holding herself, enjoying every second of it. Her Big ass shakes and claps with each thrust of her horny self on that dick. Cody was not use in the slightest on dealing with such levels of sexiness and lays there taking everything like he has no choice.

''Ohhh fuck! ahnng jeez it's so intense'' He said Clenching his fists.

"Fuck isooooo needed this! And It's only gonna get better!" She said as she bounces faster and harder on him.

''OHHH GOD!'' He moans loudly

''Stop being such a pussy and grab me!'' She said grabbing his arms and putting his hands on her tits. 

He squeezes her tits, thrusting his hips up into her.

''Ohh yeah! like that,fuck me harder AHN! show me what this dick is made off'' She said aggressively.

The geek grits his teeth, ramming into her as he growls in pleasure and aggression.

''I-I'm cumming!" She said

''AHNN me too'' Cody said

The two of them Cum together as The geek fills the condom up.

Cody gasps for breath after experiencing such a great session.

''You came too fast,maybe I am just too much for you'' She said

''M-maybe (What do you mean to fast? we came at the same time!)''

Then the Cit out of nowhere takes three more condoms, When he sees that he gulps.

''I think I should train you on how not to cum so fast and hold yourself more'' She said smiling.

''W-wait I can't go on like this!''

''You're still so hard inside me,you just gotta believe in yourself'' She smiles innocently yet slyly.

"E-Easy for you to say!"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later"

''Oh-OHHH Boy!''

The night soon was ending and the morning was coming,that was a night where Courtney was teaching him how to have more endurance and they did many positions such as Cowgirl,Doggy-style,reverse cowgirl and mating press,those were the positions he had done it with Courtney. He didn't know anymore if he was the one taking advantage of her drunk state or she was the one taking him up like some sort of dildo for her needs but the feeling? beyond words.

* * *

He was slowly waking up on the morning.

"Ughhh...My crotch feels like lead...soooo dried"

The geek gets up and feels that he was touching something big and soft. Soon enough it was noticeable that his head was laying on Courtney big ass.

''Oh god...it was not a dream...what have i done?'' He said looking at her sleeping and soon looks at the amount of condoms in the trash-bin.

Starting to sweat he sees that his disguise is all out of place and he is scared that even if she does not remember him he needs to run. He quickly goes to grab his clothes and put them on not forgetting about anything.

"Oh jeez I can't believe that happened, I gotta get out of here!"

But when he is ready to get out of the apartment he looks back at Courtney and how the last night go. Should he feel guilty because he took a chance at her drunk state? or not feel like that because she wanted that a lot ? still it was because of the drink. He wanted something to remember that night even if he doesn't look like the best guy now.

''I'm sorry'' He said as he took his cell phone out and removing the blanket from her sleeping body he starts to take a few pics of her amazing body. Then later putting it back. He also got the trash bin with the condoms filled with his Genes to throw it on the garbage, in the worst case she wants to track him down.

 ***Timeskip the next morning***

The bitch known as Blaineley had just got done with that one girl yesterday and was talking on the phone with somebody, Then suddenly, someone opened the door, catching her attention. She looks and see's Cody out of his disguise and with the recorder at hand.

"Well, did ya have fun? what happened during your talk with Courtney?" She asks him.

''Oh nothing much, Courtney works at the store you told me in a cowboy suit, she actually blow the judge in the face with her FIST! because she has some anger issues, she gets drunk really easy and loosen up to talk about her life and she has a huge 50 inch ass...is there ANY other thing you want to ask? get this'' He shows the tape recorder.

'' hmm...did you tap dat ass?'' She asked with a smirk.

In that moment The boy could swear his heart had skip a beat but he made his best neutral face to convince her.

''No Blaineley...i did not'' He said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Hmmm, well! this seems very good, let me listen to it so I can understand. It'll take a while so stay here" She said, taking the recorder and going to her office to listen to it. Cody then decided to rest for a bit and napped until she got done.

 ***Minutes later***

"Holy Shit!" Blaineley shouted, waking Cody up from his nap as she got out the door, he opened his eyes as he was very tired.

"Damn! I didn't know Duncan was part of a smuggling ring! and man, Courtney! she got into a fight with some bitch! I bet someone videotaped it as well! I was laughing my ass off Hahaha.

"Yeah...It got real intense...can I go now?" He asks her, wanting to just go home and rest for a good while since his crotch still ached.

"Vey well, but just to let you know, things are going to get very crazy soon, so I hope you're prepared" She said in a rude, passive aggressive kind of way. groaning at the statement, he then headed to the door and shuts it.

Outside, on his way home, He was thinking of Courtney's speech about how people will one day push you too far and that you won't take it anymore from them. He wants to just stand up to her once and for all, but couldn't, he wishes too but for right now. He has to keep this up and hope for the best outcome and also last night.

''I will have to get out of this job,even though i am getting paid by Blaineley more than that place i now have to disappear like i never existed, it's not about money anymore. i hope Courtney forgives me...i hope'' He said walking back to his home.

And so, he went back to his home of peace and went to his room. He then crashed on his bed, not caring about using his blanket. All he wanted to do now was rest for another shitty day.

"I hope this shitty job doesn't last forever" He says, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep where he could at least have some peace to himself and not worry for a while.

* * *

 **A\N: Do you know what Blaineley was doing with that girl previously? Oh man now this is what i call a bang! EVERYONE likes to see good ol Cody get laid right? hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6 The Thick and the Geek

**A\N: Hey Guys sorry for the delay,sometimes i dont feel like writing or get busy but that does not mean i wont do more of this Gossipic adventure so here it is and i hope its fun**

* * *

Right now Cody was on a room sitting on a chair and looks around confused as he open his eyes.

''Wait where i am? I don't remember coming here and…''

When he looks at the front of the big room he was he ends up seeing Courtney but she was Different.

''Courtney? What...what are you doing here and...wearing that?''

She was wearing a gray and dark gray spandex like one piece suit with matching gray high heels. It looked tight on her body as she walks to a grey stripper pole where He was looking at sitting on his chair.

"Wait are you really…''

His words are not needed, as Courtney giggles and is holding onto the pole with her left hand and placing the right on her right leg as she thrusted forth and back, doing a tiny bit of ass shaking in the process which shows that great ass of hers clapping.

"Ohhh my god'' Cody gasps

The Brunette smiles sensually at him as her next step is bending down and twerking her ass up and down like jelly,it was so beautifully hot the geek was hypnotized.

"So...big'' He said wanting to touch it.

She does the same thing as before, but now it was in a new booty shaking move. She moves her booty up and down but in a circular like motion.

"You ready for more?'' She finally said something.

"Y-Yes! I am'' He said excited.

Courtney bends over and places both hands on her pants, slipping her fingers through and slowly pulling them down. Showing a bit of her ass but when Cody thought he was going to see it someone grabs his head and turn to the other direction as he sees someone he dint want to see.

"Hey Codykins how about we kiss right now and later own get married while everyone in the world watches as i sit on your face?'' Sierra said as her tongue grows long and wiggly like a tentacle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

* * *

The Geek wakes up sweating Cold from the dream turn out nightmare.

"Great she is even on my dreams,cant even have a normal wet dream without her popping out on my head. Is this some sort of sign? I hope not''

Cody get off bed and does his usual chores on the start of the day. It had been a while since He had send a letter to Courtney and to the job he got and had to get out saying that because of some personal reasons he no longer was going to show up and hope they understand his situation. Sometimes the guy would feel guilty like he raped Courtney but the thought of her really wanting that like he was doing the whole thing was a little reassuring...even though people do the most weird things while Drunk.

Half an hour later he was on his 'Dear' boss room as she looks for some more folders.

"You are doing some nice job you know that? Just a little more and i be ready to let out the news about it'' She said smiling at Juicy news on the former Total drama crew.

"I am so happy on the inside right now'' He remarked

" I have two other people you should take your time at seeing them'' Blaineley said giving the files of Leshawna and Harold.

The boy takes them to look at it carefully and is sort of surprised to see what is that They are doing.

"Huh this is really interesting'' He said

"Don't i know? Now go there and scope me up some juicy news'' She clap her hands.

"Geez this woman'' He whispered to himself.

After so many shenanigans the geek boy was now going to run in a building known for being a place where everyone goes to try their luck at being models.

Using a yellow long sleeve shirt with a white pair of pants while wearing a red Cap and sunglasses was one of his made up disguises so Leshawna would not know it was him just in case, it was part of his job.

''Ok, now all i have to do is get inside there and ask for the interview and find her room, if i'm lucky i don't have to sneak out this time for it'' He said

He walks in & goes to the front desk. The guy running the desk looked up from his computer. "May I help you sir?"

Cody clears his throat & speaks in a fake German accent. "Ah yes, my name is, uh, Cobrono ZeFlourf. Famous foreign modeler. I am here for this month's modeling photoshoot."

The man at the desk looked closer at Cody. He was sweating abit, afraid he might get caught. "Hmm... Oh yes, ZeFlourf! We've been expecting you. We have a room prepared for you. It's number 703. It's next to Leshawna's room. Good luck!" The man hands Cody a key, in which he soon walks off.

Soon, a man that looks exactly like Cody in his disguise walks to the man in the desk. "Excuse me. My name is Cobrono ZeFlourf & I'm here for the monthly modeling photoshoot."

"Ha! Nice try pal, but your fake costume won't fool me. Security!" Then two security guards tackle the real Cobrono & drag him outside.

Cody walks through the halls & he soon finds room 704. Leshawna's room.

''Man i can't believe that stunt worked out. Guess Blaineley does know how to give the best hints on this part'' The dude entered the room slowly and starts hearing sounds of groaning.

Feeling curious more then usual he decides to go and look for it.

''What is this sound?'' He said walking to a small room where it was like a small Gym for workout.

There he sees Leshawna working out on some sort of Squat exercise from the many variants. The black chick ass was being tightly hugged by a pair of yoga pants. With every lunge and squat it seemed to bulge outwards. Surprisingly the yoga pants didn't snap in half because of her ass who he could swear it got bigger then he remembers on season one. He could just watch that ass all day as it went back and forth between being jiggly to flexing.

''Holy fucking shit!'' He said in a whisper thinking that the most surprising thing about Leshawna was her being a model now was not.

Leshawna then notices that someone is there on her room and she soon stops doing her workout.

''Who is there?'' She said firm

''(OH CRAP!) Ahn H-hello there my name is..Roberto and i am with a Interview Programed for today with You Miss Leshawna about some questions before you become an amazing Plus size Model'' Cody said with a bow even if it looked weird, he wanted it to sound genuine.

"Oh! I dint know today i had something like that planned. Well nice to meet you. So, what questions you wanna ask me?" She said

"Um, well, the first question is, are you single?" Cody was secretly blushing abit.

"Well right now yes i am single, i sorta of got out from a relationship and i don't really see him anymore'" She grabs a nearby bottle of water & drinks it.

"Well excuse my indelicacy for asking this but what size are your assets?" Cody said, but was almost choking in his words, his cheeks abit red.

Leshawna stops drinking the water & coughs abit. "Ahnn..wow hehe you lose no time huh dude? Well, uh, that's a very surprising question. If you're interested, my boobs are E cup size. As for my butt, well, I don't mean to brag, but it is quite big.~" She turns around to show her butt & gives it a small smack with her hand, making it jiggle. "You have no idea how hard I work to get a body like this."

Cody was blushing deeply & even speechless for a moment. He could even feel his penis slowly getting hard. If he had to say how big it was he would say more like 60 inches which is bigger then Courtney. Her tits were incredible too he never thought she would also have that appeal.

''I am really sorry for asking these personal questions but you know...it's my job and stuff'' He said

''Meh its cool, i mean it's what the public wants, am i right?'' Leshawna said

''So What brought you to the modeling job?''

''If i'm being true to you, i never thought about getting this career, but i use to work as a secretary for this company's biggest modeling asset'' She said

''And who was it?''

''Justin''

Cody is half surprised that Justin became a model, i mean who won't see that coming i am right?

''The guy was a total narcissistic fool. All he cared about was how perfect his body was and shit, sure he had a nice body but with a personality like that? ugh working for him was terrible. I had to do so much more than i needed to'' She said remembering.

''What happened?'' He asked

''An accident happened. He survived but he ended up with some minor scars on his face and torso, it was not something to be called ABOMINATION, but he thought different so he ran away from this job. I mean modeling is cruel. If you don't have the perfect body your out, he probably thought they were just waiting to give him the news'' Leshawna said

''Any idea where he is right now?''

''No idea, but i did heard some rumors of him dating a cop girl'' Leshawna said ''I got this job after the big bosses wanted to fill the void and i said yes. The money sure was good''

''Hmm ok Miss Leshawna tell me, how was all the seasons of Total Drama you participated? Who did you liked ? who did you hate? do you still talk with some of them?'' Cody said

"Um, there were some of them I was pals with. Gwen was not much into social things but she was nice once you get to know her, Lindsay was not the smartest on the island but she was sweet and kind, Bridgette was cool and chill, someone you could have a conversation with, Courtney was alright,though she became sort of a big bitch on season two later & some of the guys like Owen & Cody were cool too. I obviously hate little miss know-it-all, Heather. I'm in touch with Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette & Courtney."

"Oh. Cody? Um, care to tell me a bit about him?" He was getting a bit sweaty, his face being more red.

"Cody was alright. He was kind of cute even though he had that awkward teen energy around him,it was so sad when he ended up eliminated because of bear attack.

"If i remember on season one you dint seen to have interest on him''

"I didn't had interest in Harold too and look where it got,im not easy to get sugar thats all''

The guy blushes a little as he just discovered Leshawna found him cute back in season one,he thought she was not really that into him when he tried talking to her,then again she did sort of had a relationship with Harold...maybe if he tried a little harder instead of focusing on Gwen all this time.

"Hey, you ok Roberto? Your face is all red & stuff." She was a bit concerned for him.

''Y-yeah im fine, no worries. Tell me what is the hardest part of being a model?''

''Oh it's not easy job, how you need to always be ready for all odds. Wear this! wear that! put some makeup because we are out of time. You have people telling you what to do, you tell people what to do too and in the end you gotta be TOUGH!'' She said smacking her fists.

"Alright. And one last thing. Can I take a photo of you?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose it won't hurt. But it better be only for the article & not anything else." She soon gets into position.

Cody gets his camera out & was ready. "No worries miss Leshawna i am a professional. Ok. Ready."

Leshawna the does a sexy pose on a nearby chair. "Is this pose alright? Also, do you got my good side?"

''O-oh yeah i got your good side (I am so saving a copy of this for myself later)'' He said drooling a little at the view as he wanted to get on contact with her again once this is all over.

Then he takes the picture and proceeds to shake her hand afterwards.

''Thanks for your time,i better get going now miss Leshawna'' Cody said

"Any time." Leshawna says as she shakes his hands. Cody soon leaves the room & was heading out.

Once he snuck out of the building, pulls out his cell phone & calls Blaineley. "Hey, it's me, Cody. I got the picture & some notes from Leshawna as you wanted."

Meanwhile, Blaineley was in her office, grinning of hearing the good news. "Excellent. But now you know where is next''

Of course the job was not done yet,the mean blonde woman wanted even more gossip. Now it was time to look up for Harold now former lover of Leshawna since she is single.

* * *

''According to what i heard from you he is a little far away'' He said

''That's not my issue, go there quickly and make sure to act natural and not let him know who you are if you still want to be anonymous'' She said and then turn off the device.

Cody sighs & starts heading off to the nearest bus stop to go to the university Harold is in. He really hopes that he'll get paid good. But one thing he was glad to see Leshawna's sexy body, even if he couldn't touch her.

After some time he had arrived to the place that he had seen, it looked like a good college. Cody hated to Admit but Harold was smarter than him, always more of a nerd while half his brain was always on girls, trying to escape Sierra and get money for his own college since he could not get a full scholarship,maybe half but not full.

''What are you doing right now Harold?''

Asking a few people about Harold location he was capable of finding some sort of private room where they say he would spend most of his time developing something on the tech area.

Walking there Cody knocks on the door waiting for a response from the Ginger guy. It took a few minutes for the door to open.

Right there was Harold who seemed to lack shaving his face from hair like he dont care,he was wearing a hat that would think its for hipsters and he seemed tired and with a neutral expression. He dint seem to have changed much,he was still skinny.

"What do you want man? I am very busy right now'' Harold said

"Hi my name is Ethan and i wanted to Interview the former total drama contestant Harold to remember the people about those days''

"I don't know if i really want to talk about that'' Harold said scratching his chin

"(I got to make him talk) But i bet your loyal fans would love to hear your thoughts about all the seasons you participated on your version of the story and maybe tell about the others how they suck?'' Cody did not like to use this sort of talking but it seemed to work as Harold just shrugs and signs for him to come in.

Inside that room it was like a NEET was living there,what a mess it was.

"(Geez what the fuck are you doing Harold) It seems you where busy on something''

The ginger just sits on a chair that was free and gets a Vape pen and starts vaping.

"Ok let me tell you right away what you guys always seem to ask anyone. The show was cool and stuff on the start but you know how they get, dangerous,disgusting,traumatizing and Chris mclean was like your mother third husband. They care not what happens to you as long as it's not their problem" He said letting out a smoke cloud that smelled like raspberry.

"(They do say Vaping is healthier than cigarettes) Any thought on the conestatsn?

"Heather was a manipulative bitch who had her downfall and she never got the money per say,Bridgette was a cool girl that everyone like it,i hope Duncan goes back to prison for being a giant turd , Beth was a little weird and Courtney was one big bitch for the most time after the first season, some guys where big turds to me making pranks on me and i hate it and i am sure that the drama brothers beating heard was me" He said.

"(Yeah you where the annoying as fuck sort of beating,you got what you plant,all you had to do was admit that the underwear on the floor was yours but it took you forever to do it) Can i ask what your working on?''

"Well since you are a guy with media connections and stuff i think i can tell you what i'm tinkering with. I am actually making a video game for Psp 4 relationed about Total Drama. Where in the game you have two ways of going on in all seasons. The first one being that you can create your own character and interact with the others where all your choices will have consequences. The other one is choosing one of the original characters and make them do the same on the first choice,you can't really see on the original seasons what i can plan for that game"

"Wow really? That is amazing! It sounds like it would be really popular but what do you mean about choosing?"

"You can try your best to prevent some characters from doing stupid things that prevent a event to happen, Like when Cody sniff Gwen hair and she call him a creep hahaha, dude had no skills i tell you that''

"(W-WHAT? OH HOW FUNNY! Well we can't just be like you who can get a big ass black chick as a girlfriend can we Harold?) Are you and Leshawna still together?'' Cody said trying to talk something else

" No we are not...she was just too clingy and demanding for attention you know? A man sometimes just wants his personal space and not a annoying bitch'' Harold said with a frown

"(I bet one million dollars you worked so much in this game you neglected her you shitty boyfriend) I see,that is a shame to hear. i always thought you two where the best couple'' He said trying to actually feel sorry for him.

''No bother,once i get rich from this game then the chicks will rain like money on my pockets'' Harold said inhaling more vaping smoke and letting out on Cody face who is starting to get annoyed.

''Thank you for your time and cooperation sir. I wish you all the best of lucks'' He said shaking his hand for a moment and then walks towards the door.

''If you ever see Leshawna again in one of your interviews tell her that she is welcome to be part of my fan club when i hit big'' He said laughing

Boy this guy was annoying as hell. The geek only increased his steps to get away from him faster like he was standing next to someone that became a jerk,an annoying Jerk.


	7. Chapter 7 I am Famous

**A\N: Hey guys! Sorry if i took long to keep this going, sometimes i just dont know what to put it on sometimes since i used to have someone to help me but he is not here anymore so... the passion is going away, but! i am open for anyone who wants to Co write with me, if you would like :) Enjoy and be honest because this is more of a fun trip.**

* * *

After getting the interview from Leshawna being a model and actually liking it even though it was a surprise to see the booty queen in that career, Cody had discovered that Harold and her break up and now Harold was using his days to finish up a Total drama game while Vaping all day in his mess of a room. Blaineley was averagely pleased since those news where not as gossipic but she could make some juices flow like Harold getting his ass dumped by Leshawna for neglecting her and now she is a model.

Waking up in the morning he felt tired,having to focus on his studies and work for Blaineley while worrying about his thoughts was a toll on him. So laze around the couch watching a movie in the afternoon was the best he felt like doing before anyone makes him do anything else.

Savouring the quiet moments,contemplating what he is doing with his life. Thinking back with Harold and how he doesn't buy any magazines or look up Leshawna online to jack off to because he misses her...well He misses her, but he's not that sad.

Or maybe he just dint want anyone to know he actually does all that but hides it? That was a thought he dint want to think about.

''I wonder what Blaineley would ask of me now,i just hope is nothing too hard or if i am lucky she wont be bothering me for today'' He said eating some potato chips.

Talking about the Devil,instead of calling him on the phone The dude receives a message that vibrates getting his attention. Groaning in annoyance he gets the mobile from the table and takes a look at the message.

 ***** Hey there Geek boy! your doing an excellent job,it does not have as much drama on it as i expected from the previous ones but now i got you one of the most DIVA of contestants for you to interview as well as another one who is doing great there,you will however have to find a way to infiltrate there too as well because its hard as fuck to make a reporter get in there to have a moment with them and also be smart to take any sort of juicy secrets even if you have to spy on their personal belongings ***** Blaineley said sending Cody a few photos of the next ones he had to find and where to find.

Looking at the Pictures of his next targets of gossiping Cody gasps at the two Blondes he know back on Season one and now looking at their information on how they are doing for the time being and is shocked to know what it had turn out for them.

''No fucking way,is that real? i gotta see this with my own eyes. But how do i get on that Place? I wont have so much luck like it did with Leshawna'' The boy wonders.

* * *

After half an hour of thinking,the Codymaster took a backpack with him and then going on a bus to the next destination. Right now o nthe city there was being a set for a movie being made and who knows how long they stay before they move away to hollywood or whatever.

It took some time but he finally arrived there on the set. Coming out of the bus he takes a look and sees the place full of people and a security guard making his patrol.

"This is not so easy huh?" He said looking at a chemical bathroom and then putting his plan in start motion. Seeing no one else looking at him he goes inside,then after a few minutes he gets out of it wearing some sort of plumber uniform and a fake beard with mustache.

Getting closer to the security and the gate he starts spearking.

"Hey there friend im sorry im late but they sort of call me in a last minute" He said

"Who are you?" The guard said

"Im the guy who was hired by the blonde haired dude call to fix the pipes" In the mention of a certain blonde haired the guard grumbles in some annoyance like he dint wanted to deal with it

"Fine you can pass but try not to make any problems or your getting out"

"No need to worry" He said with a rougher voice.

The gate opens and Cody sucessfully enters the place with his disguise. Once inside he look around trying to find any of the people he was suppose to find,but were would he start looking?

"If i were someone famous who would do a movie where would i be?" He rubs his chin for a moment and then snaps his fingers " On the set showing off to others"

The former contestant then goes to look up for any sets or trailers that might have the One he was looking for and if he was lucky he would not get caught.

"Just go easy Cody you can do this" He said.

While walking he heard a familiar voice by the B2 set that resembled a certain cowboy and also party animal.

'There's no way it could be that easy.' Cody thought as he peeked his head out around the corner to see the former party boy talking to someone on set.

"I told you to bring me the best Coffe starbucks had to offer and instead you bring me this cheap crap?" Geoff was apparantly yelling at someone because of coffee.

'yikes! all that because of that? its just coffee and why you want to buy one so expensive anyway?' He thought

"Now be useful and get me what I asked for or I swear to God I'll have security throw you out on your ass!"" He said making the poor guy walk away in shame.

'What the hell did bridgette see in him?' Cody asked himself.

Cody had not being friends with many people,more of a aquaitance then anything but he had hsi own friends, Geoff right now was kind of a douche.

But not letting that get to him he decided to get inside and just be direct with it. Cody walks from where he was hiding a few moments ago and walk towards geoff. "Hey geoff, how's it going?" Cody asked.

The blonde haired cowboy and former party animal look confused.

"What? who are you? i dont know any plumbers" He said looking at the man who seem to know him

"Oh maybe its the mustache and something but i am someone you remember very well friend" He said

The man then takes off his costume revealing his true identity .

''Its me Cody,remember me?" He said

Surprise with the turn of events Geoff seems to remember that tooth gaped grin

"Oh man! the Codemeister? is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Sorry i had to use this disguise to talk to you in person." Cody said.

"Why were you using a disguise?" He asked

"Well getting here is hella hard you know? cant just do it normally" Cody said

"Yeah with all of these reporters and photographers trying to get inside scoops. Its gets irritating." Geoff said.

"Oh yeah about that...is there a chance you can give me an interview?" He asked shly

"What? why are you asking me that? did you become a reporter?" Geoff asked curious

"More like forced,i got a certain blonde devil making me do this and i could really use your help on just maybe five minutes of interview please?" Cody asked.

The cowboy then sets a time on his phone. "You have five minutes,because you impressed me getting here"

"Great! you see i need to talk with you about Total drama.

By hearing that name Geoff eyes go wide and he stops the count.

"I dont think i can do that" He said serious

"What? w-why not?

" Cody let me tell you something, i have become quite the famous guy over this time and let mas ask,do you think i got this by just giving people what they asked?" He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well...no but" He was then interrupted.

"Exactly, its not like i dont like interviews,i like to promote myself but that show? i dont feel like talking about it ever" He said

"But...you seemed like you were having fun there even after everything" Cody said

"Being optimistic all the time even in bad situations is not as cool as you think,i had my share time of bad things there"

"Yeah i think everyone would agree with you on that point. Chris put all of us through hell." Cody said.

"If you get it, than leave now or I will call security. Don't take it personally, it's just self preservation" He said.

"What?" 'Is he serious? damm it Geoff why did you become such a dud head right now?' Cody thought now wondering what to do to make him change his mind

"Come on dude i only got to ask one question. Please don't call security." Cody asked.

But when Geoff was about to say something else, the door of the studio set the two guys were in is dramatically opened and someone else make its presence show.

She was wearing a a Glittered Velvet Crop Top and matching long glittered velvet skirt, with saint laurent Robin Sandals in satin and crystal. Its not like Cody know about fashion but when he look at those he sees some sort of high price on his head also that was the same style that a certain Big butt rapper girl used once in..well forget lets not get out of track here,the thing is she was GORGEOUS!

"Wait is that...Lindsay?" Cody said in awe.

"I heard a commotion around here and i was wondering what it was all about, it seems i was right" Lindsay said looking fancy and serious.

"Oh! There is my star of the moment,well you see this is just a little thing i a-'' He was interrupted.

"You were saying no to an interview just because it would be somewhat related to the show? Thats not good Producer Geoff,we gotta be professional here and not let our feelings get the best of it,after all we want publicity" Lindsay said which surprise Cody with her air of authority.

"But...what about our schedule?" He tried to reason.

"The both of us are going to be interviewd and its going to be great! or you want me to think about our deal one more time? i might reconsider" She said with a smirk.

Biting his lips in annoyance Geoff stomps out of the set.

"Ok but i am not going first" He said going out.

Now only Lindsay and Cody were alone in the place while the Geek was really trying to see if that was really Lindsay,but before he could say anything the feeling of a pair of big and round squishy things got to his face. The blonde had just hugged him out of nowhere and starts talking.

"OH CODY! Its really you,oh such a nice reencounter since the last show dont you think? i like seeing old faces especially friends" She said.

'I think we are more of acquaintances and HOLY SHIT! boobs! A hug between boobs in anime style' Cody thought seeing that Lindsay breasts had for sure gotten bigger since the last time he saw her.

The blonde girl then sees what she is actually doing and blushes for a moment before letting go.

"Oh sorry,i do that sometimes when i get to excited" She said with a giggle.

'No worries it was my pleasure' "Its ok ahn...how about we get this interview on the road?" He said smirking trying not to let his boner rise and get the best of him,Damm why was Lindsay have to become even mroe sexy?

"Sure i am all ears to any questions" She asked

"I gotta ask,what have you done all this time?"

"This might sound a little hard to believe, but have you ever heard of one of those situations were someone changes after getting hit in the head?" She asks sitting down leg crossed.

"Yeah a few times,if i remember that happened with Izzy once" He said interested

"Well you see i ended up getting my head hit against something...i dont remember what, " but when I woke up I felt different- smarter, more mature, like I was seeing the whole world through a bigger doorway." She said making a drama moment with her hands.

"It was really embarassing because i realized all my naive actions and...Making people to think blondes are dumb. I mean i am not even a real blonde

"Its not your fau-wait...WHAT? your not a real blonde?" He asked shocked

"My hair color is actually Black and i think black hair and blue eyes is a good combination,blonde is so much...everywhere" She said

"Hmm...i see... 'She looks hot in everything anyway' Well what were you planning to do before you get that hit in the head?"

"This is embarassing to say but my old self wanted to make my boobs bigger even though i am already one of the naturally biggest women in movies that arent porn" She said with a blush and a huff of how she was hopeless as the old Lindsay.

The Geek almost had a nosebleed like some anime protagonist. Her tits were bigger than he remembered, and she... her old self wanted even larger ones? Whoa!

"I suppose thats a good thing right? You dont need to change anything else on your body...i mean thats my opinion but...your perfect the way you are Lindsay"

"You really think so!? THANKS!"

She said once again hugging Cody on her glorious bossom making the guy have another sniff of her natural scent and more of the squishy sensation of breast around his face. Quickly enough she lets go of him again before doing anything else.

"Sorry i done it again" She said caring more about the fact of doing something then what it meant.

"I-I- 'Whoa there' Its ok Lindsay,i think i am really to interview Geoff now" Cody said starting to feel dizzy with all the breast hugs.

The blonde haired woman nods and gets up from the couch walking towards the door, every step equals to her body sexyness level to overflow making it feel like a blessing to watch her go away.

'Man...Lindsay really does gives the vibe of best girl' Cody thought.

Standing there he waited,for mostly ten minutes really and begins to wonder why it was taking so long. With a opening of door Lindsay comes back to the set with a peeved Face.

"He is gone" Lindsay said

"Gone? what do you mean?" Cody asked

"Geoff is not here,i think he just ran away"

* * *

 **A\N: You guys ever felt like the Cody stories out there are increasing a lot? that makes you happy or sad that some characters who deserve the same are not getting it? hehehehe cant make better then some out there.**


	8. Chapter 8 So it comes

Hey Guys i hate to be that type of guy that starts something but then stops for whatever fucking reason,so im gonna be blunt. I started doing this story because it felt like a good idea first,what made me do it more was when i readed the fanfic **Turns out they're not so famous** By: **I'll Cover Angel and Collins**

I wanted to make my own version of the contestants in the future having either good or bad futures but i saw that i was taking too long to move on with things and now its not feeling fun anymore -_- However this work was done with a good friend from DA and so i wont delete in name of his memory but if anyone wants to Take this idea already put it be my guest and adopt it. I wont mind to give out a few ideas later on so thanks for coming. Maybe i post another one way better...or maybe i just put another Porn shorts from another franchise XD Man it feels like im just good at rushing.


End file.
